She, and The Catastrophe
by Megu Saki
Summary: Ortfiné Fredericka, 17 tahun dan sedang di jodohkan. Mencoba lari tanpa rencana dari segala takdir yang diciptakan oleh ayahnya, Rudolf. Kemudian, satu takdir yang bukan buatan ayahnya merenggutnya. "Sepertinya aku memang gila.."


**Izetta: The Last Witch/** **終末のイゼッタ**

 **Bukan punya saya.**

 **Rated : M (for Mancing Mania Mantap!)**

 **.**

 **"She, and The Catastrophe"**

 **Story by : Megu Saki**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Sihir adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk dibawa dalam sebuah pembahasan. Sihir adalah hal nyata yang diselimuti ketidaknyataan. Manusia berhak memilih. Kau memilih percaya. Atau kau memilih penyihir.**_

* * *

Alkisah di sebuah negeri bernama Eylstadt, hiduplah seorang gadis yang teramat cantik bak seorang puteri. Sebenarnya, ia memang seorang puteri dari keluarga bangsawan paling dihormati di negaranya. Namun, siapa yang sangka? Dibalik kecantikan dan keanggunannya, ia hanyalah seorang gadis urakan yang pantang dengan peraturan. Membenci segala hal tentang keputrian dan tatakrama kalangan sosialita. Apalagi, jika itu menyangkut pertemuan keluarga dan para kaum borjuis penjilat kaki ayahnya, Rudolf.

Ortfiné Fredericka, 17 tahun dan sedang di jodohkan. Ia sudah tidak sudi lagi mempersembahkan rasa pengertiannya terhadap keluarga yang sudah terlalu kelewatan mengatur hidupnya ini. Apa-apaan keputusan sebelah pihak ini? Di jodohkan dengan seorang putra mahkota dari pedagang besar kaya raya ternama dan salah satu kepercayaan Ayahnya. Menikah di usia segini? Jangan gila! Finé masih mau berkeliaran di bar-bar dan menghibur diri dengan berkuda sepanjang hari. Sendirian. Mungkin tidak akan sendirian ya setidaknya dia pasti ditemani oleh Bianca. Seorang asisten pribadi sekaligus bodyguard yang akan serta merta melindunginya selama dua puluh empat jam. Meski sebetulnya Finé tidak butuh itu. Dia bahkan berani taruhan kemampuan bela diri yang dimiliki bianca hanya sekitar satu tingkat lebih tinggi darinya. Tapi setidaknya Bianca seolah seperti satu orang manusia dengan paket lengkap yang cukup mengesankan untuk ukuran seorang wanita yang usianya tidak begitu terpaut jauh dengannya.

Bianca cantik, sangat gesit dan begitu tahu juga mengerti apa saja keperluan Finé. Pandai bela diri. Seorang penembak jitu juga tipe orang yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara hal-hal yang tidak ingin Finé dengar. Namun sayang.. ada satu saja yang kurang dan merusak semua kesempurnaannya dimata sang gadis darah biru.

Bianca terlalu menuruti Rudolf.

Bianca adalah babu ayahnya. Dan Finé benci itu. Merusak kesempurnaan yang hampir dimiliki Bianca.

Sudah terlalu jengah Finé dengan ruang lingkup keelitan yang menurutnya hanyalah sebuah badan muka. Lagi-lagi menghadiri undangan pesta, lagi-lagi makan malam bersama mitra asing ayahnya, lagi-lagi basa basi palsu, lagi-lagi begitu, lagi-lagi begini dan lagi-lagi harus bersama Bianca. Payah.

Apalah artinya bermuka dua wahai manusia-manusia yang mencoba memanfaatkan ayahnya? Bahkan mereka bukan tandingan Finé. Bukan lagi bermuka dua. Finé mukanya lebih banyak. Entah kepribadian apa yang ingin orang-orang lihat dari dirinya, maka akan ia tunjukkan dengan senang hati mulai dari seorang gadis manis manja ulala sampai seorang puteri jalang semok yang pandai menggoda lelaki beristri, ia bisa melakukannya. Tentu saja mengikuti saran Bianca yang di perintahkan oleh ayahnya. Selalu begitu. Finé yang malang dan aktingnya dimanfaatkan. Tidak ada kisah puteri bahagia dalam khayalmu. Dongeng semua itu.

Hari ini, Finé harus menghadiri makan malam bersama sekaligus perkenalannya dengan calon jodohnya. Kalau tidak salah dengar dari Bianca, sosok lelaki yang di gadang-gadang akan menjadi pasangan hidup dan masa depannya ini adalah seorang putera mahkota pewaris kekayaan terbesar dari Germania. Entahlah, siapa peduli. Finé hanya berpikir bagaimana ia bisa membuat rencana tak berakal sehat ini bisa tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam ketenangan dan tidak ada keributan sama sekali. Meski dirinya urakan, Finé sangat membenci keributan.

Itu mengganggu jiwanya.

Entah rencana apa yang ada di kepala Rudolf, ayahnya. Tetapi menjodohkannya dengan seorang pria yang bahkan ia tidak tahu siapa, berapa umurnya dan bagaimana rupanya, itu sungguh-sungguh sebuah keputusan laknat yang pernah bersarang di kepala ayahnya. Bagaimana kalau pria itu seorang kakek-kakek? Bagaimana kalau ia bau dan jelek? Tunggu, Finé tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu. Bagaimana kalau ia memiliki tujuan lain dibalik tujuan ayahnya?

Finé akui ayahnya memang cukup cerdas untuk menjadi seorang yang sangat di hormati di negaranya. Pola pikir dan cara pandangnya pun terhadap manusia-manusia penjilat kakinya teramat mengagumkan untuknya. Tetapi, Finé lebih tahu ayahnya. Rudolf adalah seorang yang cukup ceroboh. Ketika ia fokus pada satu atau dua pandangan, maka, ia tidak akan memikirkan banyak kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Bukan, bukan berarti ayahnya tidak pernah berpikiran buruk. Otaknya buruk sekali. Teramat buruk dan busuk. Namun, ketika suatu fokus rencana dan kesempatan mengahampirinya, ia sudah dipastikan lengah.

Kurang fokus dan serius bagaimana ayahnya sampai rela mengawinkan putri semata wayangnya sembarangan!?

Dan sepihak!

Bagaimana jika lelaki dari Germania itu justru malah menunggu-nunggu kesempatan atas keputusan ayahnya ini? Bagaimana jika ada sesuatu disana yang tidak pernah ayahnya atau bahkan dirinya ketahui dan berdampak besar terhadap keluarganya bahkan negaranya? Tidak masalah ia jelek atau bau, yang kini menjadi masalah adalah..

Apa maksud dan keuntungannya dibalik perjodohan ini?

Karena jika dipikir, Germania adalah negeri yang besar dan tentu saja putra mahkota pewaris dari negeri itu bukan lah makhluk main-main. Maka, apa yang dia inginkan dari seorang puteri di sebuah negara kecil yang jika dibandingkan dengan kekayaannya dan bangsa di negerinya sudah melampaui bumi dan langit?

Astaga Germania.

Akhirnya, malam itu Finé memutuskan untuk pergi diam-diam. Meskipun rasanya mustahil pergi dari rumah yang bahkan mungkin luasnya seluas istana seperti ini (ya meski sebenarnya ini memang istana). Ah, ya. Jangan lupakan penjagaan rumah besar ini yang begitu ketat. Saking ketatnya, Finé terkadang bingung harus ganti baju disebelah mana jika disana sini harus ada penjaga dan pelayan. Tetapi, disamping itu semua, Finé mencoba mengapresiasi tindakan ayahnya yang membuat lapangan pekerjaan begitu luas untuk masyarakat Eylstadt sehingga masyarakatnya terlihat makmur dan tentram. Meski harus membuat rumahnya seperti panti sosial.

Bingung dan belum memiliki rencana matang, itu yang terus berputar di dalam kepala sang puteri. Kabar tentang perjodohan yang terlalu mendadak ini membuat pikirannya diadu oleh waktu yang terus berpacu. Apa kalian pikir masalah seorang puteri dari orang ternama di negaranya hanyalah soal perjodohan saja? Tentu saja tidak. Masalah Finé begitu banyak dan rumit. Masalah kecil pun lebih baik ia besar-besarkan saja sekalian biar tidak repot memilah milih masalah mana yang harus ia selesaikan dahulu. Semua masalah adalah besar di matanya. Dan ini lagi. Perjodohan. Sepihak. Dan itu gila.

Boro-boro memikirkan jodoh, tertarik pada pria saja ia belum pernah. Jangankan tertarik pada pria, bahkan banyak laki-laki di Eylstadt tidak sanggup beradu dengannya dalam pacuan kuda. Padahal ia sudah coba memberikan penawaran bagus untuk memotivasi mereka dalam taruhan pacuan kuda dengannya seperti boleh melakukan apapun padanya, meminta apa pun padanya bahkan dengan senang hati dibolehkan merenggut nyawa sang puteri.

Finé yang begitu mencintai tantangan.

Masih sedikit memikirkan lebih dalam apa yang harus ia lakukan sedangkan esok pagi pasti seluruh perisapan untuk makan malam dan pesta untuk perjodohan tidak waras di rumah ini akan lebih mempersulitnya keluar dari tempat ini. Apalagi di depan pintu kamarnya sana ada Bianca.

Sialan.

Finé masih berdiri dan beberapa kali mondar-mandir berpikir jalan yang tepat untuk dapat lebih leluasa keluar dari tempat ini tanpa memicu keributan. Jangan lupakan ia yang teramat membenci keributan. Kemudian langkah kakinya terhenti. Di hadapannya kini hanya ada jendela dengan kaca yang sangat besar yang mengarah ke balkon kamarnya. Kamarnya berada di lantai empat. Cukup untuk membuat tulang rusuk patah dan kejang-kejang hingga merenggang nyawa jika ia nekat kabur dengan cara melompat.

Disana, tangannya meraih kenop jendela dan membukanya perlahan. Dengan tidak sabaran hembusan angin malam langsung masuk menusuk kulit putihnya yang teramat halus dan membuat tirai-tirai putih disekitarnya sedikit demi sedikit terangkat dan berkibar semakin kuat.

Di pandangnya lamat-lamat langit malam yang penuh dengan taburan bintang itu. Oh, rupanya telah cukup lama ia tak pernah sempat memandangi cahaya indah yang terlukis di langit malam.

"Harus bagaimana? Lompat dari sini aku pasti mati."

Finé bergumam kecil sembari memainkan bibirnya yang sudah muram kecut sedari mendengar kabar tentang perjodohannya itu. Ia terus melangkah hingga sampai ujung batas balkon kamarnya. Memandangi sekitaran rumahnya dari ketinggian. Banyak sekali yang berjaga malam ini. Entah perasaannya saja atau bagaimana. Tetapi, penjangaan ini terlihat lebih ketat. Memang busuk sekali otak ayahnya ini. Mengapa ayahnya bahkan masih berpikiran bahwa Finé akan melakukan aksi kabur-kaburan padahal selama ini yang Finé lakukan adalah selalu menuruti kata ayahnya dan beberapa arahan dari Bianca. Tak pernah ada protes darinya kecuali jika itu soal main-main ke bar kota dan berkuda juga berburu sepanjang hari. Lagi pula, anggap saja itu adalah hadiah dari baktinya ia pada ayahnya.

Tidak ada jalan lain? Sepertinya begitu.

Finé hanya menatap kosong hamparan langit di hadapannya. Ini gila. Sudah tengah malam dan besok adalah pesta juga pertemuan dengan orang yang akan di jodohkan dengannya. Jika saja ia bisa menangis, ia ingin sekali menangis. Tetapi, tidak sempat. Otaknya terus saja bekerja mencari jalan keluar dari rumah ini.

Ia terus melihat hamparan langit dengan jutaan bintang disana.

Di atas sana.

Berjuta-juta.

Ia kembali menatap para penjaga di bawah sana. Tiada yang satu pun yang peduli akan jutaan bintang di langit itu.

Ia menggenggam erat gaun tidurnya.

Kembali menatap ke atas.

Langit.

"Ya. Seandainya aku bisa terbang, mungkin?"

Ia menunduk.

Hatinya sudah memaksanya untuk menyerah saja.

 _Menyerah saja._

 _Tidak ada jalan._

 _Jangan sampai kau gila hanya karena ini._

 _Terbang?_

Finé melangkahkan satu kakinya mundur. Bibirnya ia gigit sedikit kuat. Ia kesal sekali dengan keadaannya yang tidak berdya seperti ini. Ia mencintai tantangan. Tetapi, jika seperti ini..

"MASA BODOH!" Teriaknya.

Finé,

Melompat.

Melompat dari balkon kamarnya. Di lantai empat.

 _Aku tak mendengar apa pun? Apa tidak ada penjaga yang menangkapku?_

 _Ayah? Tak ada suaranya. Apa mereka tak peduli aku lompat begini?_

 _Apa aku mati?_

 _Apa aku pingsan?_

 _Apa aku, tunggu dulu.._

 _Tunggu dulu.._

 _Dingin sekali!_

 _Aku mati? Mengapa dingin sekali angin ini._

 _Apa? Angin? Jadi kalau mati aku masih bisa keanginan?_

 _Aku mencoba membuka sebelah mataku. Tak sanggup aku bertahan. Akhirnya aku coba membuka lebar-lebar kedua mataku._

 _Sejujurnya, aku hanya mencoba membuka lebar kedua mataku saja. Tetapi, mengapa mulutku pula yang ikut menganga?_

 _Cahaya yang indah._

 _Sepertinya aku mati betulan._

 _Tapi, apa mati masih bisa merasa keanginan?_

 _Aku terbelalak. Sengit sekali jantungku._

 _Hampir syaraf otakku tidak berjalan._

 _Ini gila._

 _Sungguh._

 _Sepertinya aku memang gila._

 _Dan aku..._

 _Aku..._

 _Aku terbang?!_

 _Aku terbang. Dipangkuan seorang gadis cantik._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _A/N : saya merasa lebih hidup menulis ini. Mungkin karena cita-cita saya dan mimpi -mimpi dalam tidur saya yang sering tentang memiliki kekuatan sihir atau segala yang berhubungan dengan magic?_

 _Bodo amat. Yg penting aselole joss!_

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
